The Fight For Spira
by Nantalith
Summary: When everyone has their own ideas on how a country should be run, there can be peace or there can be war.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Please note that I have taken some liberties with story line and characters.

**THE FIGHT FOR SPIRA **

DAY ONE

"Goal!"

Wakka turned to see Tidus running down the beach.

"Ah, so you saw dat," he said as Tidus caught up with him.

"Of course," laughed Tidus, "it was a good goal."

"If you say so," said Wakka before adding, "coach."

"Hey!" yelled Tidus, "none of that."

The Eternal Calm had settled and people were getting their lives in order, making plans that didn't have to be complete in ten years. Since the near civil war two months ago this had been going well, it was far from perfect but people were making an effort and with the Youth League and New Yevon co-operating, the future looked… stable.

Of course there was still Blitzball. And things had heated up since the Besaid Aurochs had started winning games and putting their name among the favorites. They had a star player and he played to win. But doing your best was okay too. Wakka had remained team captain and while Tidus was on the team, he had picked up the nickname 'coach' because everyone asked him for Blitz advice, tactics or game play. Tidus occasionally bemoaned his fate but he didn't mind at all; he spent his days playing Blitzball and spending time with Yuna on Besaid. It was a good life.

Yuna spend her time between going to Tidus' games and sometimes participating in political debates about policies for governing Spira. Just because New Yevon and the Youth League weren't fighting each other didn't been that Nooj and Baralai had the same political views. As always Gippal would be there in body if not always in mind. The Al Bhed had discovered a rather large cash of machina on Bikanel Island that promised some interesting finds. And there was always the odd Gullwing mission.

"The next game is in two weeks, ya," said Wakka. "And it's the semi-finals."

"And we're playing against the Goers," added Tidus.

"So we gotta train like mad," continued Wakka, "and beat them again."

"Yeah," agreed the Aurochs.

"Let's head out into the water," yelled Wakka leading the way.

The morning was spent training for the up coming game, well, most of the time. A lot of time was spent messing around and not actually doing anything, laying on the beach or floating in the water.

"Hey, Tidus," called Wakka as they were making their slow way back to the village.

Tidus stopped and waited to Wakka to catch up.

"I've been thinking," he started.

"Ooh," teased Tidus.

"No serious," said Wakka. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" asked Tidus, "Zanarkand?"

"Ya," nodded Wakka. "I mean, you were famous and rich and -"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't sometimes miss the city but it more stuff than anything like, if I wanted to eat a hamburger or something like that," said Tidus.

"Hamburger, is that food?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah but when it really counts I don't miss it. I was nobody there," said Tidus. "This place; I'm here for Yuna."

"Man, that sounds corny,' said Tidus rubbing the back of his head.

Wakka laughed,

"Doesn't matta, the truth's the truth, ya," he said. "Hey, shouldn't Yuna be back today?"

"Yes," said Tidus, "she's probably at home already."

Tidus was right. As they crested the hill and looked down on Besaid, they could see people filling the centre of the village. Rikku had started a delivery service of sorts. For a minimal fee she would delivery goods, mostly letters, to other cities. However, people would have to wait until Rikku passed though the city. Sometimes weeks went by but it got delivered.

"Rikku must have brought some stuff form Mi'ihen Highroad," mused Tidus as he and Wakka made their way into the village. "I wonder what was on the sphere they found."

By the time they got down most of the people had already gone home. Rikku, Paine and Yuna remained with a couple of elderly folk who wanted to know what was happening in the main land. Yuna broke off her conversation when she saw Tidus and ran up to him, leaping into his embrace.

"I'm back," she said.

"Did you find anything interesting?" asked Tidus.

Yuna shook her head,

"No, it was a sphere about some research on the grass that grows along the Highroad."

"Grass?" asked Tidus.

Yuna laughed,

"Yes, we gave it to the Sphere Museum."

"That's a good place for it," said Tidus and Yuna laughed.

A Sphere Museum had been set up in Guadosalam now that the Guado had decided to return. It is better to try teach others of past mistakes than to just fade away and let them happen again. Although selected spheres, while stored in Guadosalam, were not for public viewing.

"Are you going anywhere in the next few days?" asked Tidus.

Yuna shook her head,

"No, the next trip is with you to the game."

Tidus grinned.

"Right," he said, "let's get some lunch."

Yuna nodded before turning to the others,

"Would you join us, please?"

Paine started to say something but Rikku was faster,

"Yes," she yelled punching the air.

"Wakka, could you tell Lulu and ask her to bring Vidina?" asked Yuna.

"Sure thing, be right back," said Wakka and headed towards his house while the rest followed Yuna and Tidus.

***

Baralai strained his eyes to the left so he could see what Magasu was doing but he was out of Baralai field of vision, in addition to the fact that Baralai was bound head, chest, wrists and ankles to his chair. The meeting had not ended or rather began as Baralai had envisioned.

Magasu had requested an appointment with the Praetor of New Yevon. He had said he was part of a small group of Yevon worshippers and he wanted to gain additional information to pass on to fellow worshippers and he felt the Praetor would be the best man for the job. He had brought with him several documents that he would like the Praetor to see. Magasu had spread the folder across the Praetor's desk and as Baralai had leaned forward to read them, Magasu had slammed his head onto his desk. Baralai had woken to find himself bound to his chair with a pounding headache and the taste of blood in his mouth. Magasu was busy behind Baralai, rifling though the drawers and shelves.

"What is your purpose?" demanded Baralai.

Magasu stopped what he was doing and came forward. He seated himself on the desk and planted his feet on Baralai's lap.

"I need an influential position so I'm taking yours," said Magasu.

Baralai studied the man in front of him. He was of medium build, no particularly good looking but not ugly either – the worst kind of person to describe or pick out in a crowd. He had short mousy brown hair and light brown eyes with flecks of gold; he had no visible scars and wore matching black tunic and pants with a green tabard belted at his waist.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Baralai, slightly amused despite his position.

"You'll see. But first I need some information," said Magasu reaching for some papers within his folder. He spend a few minutes organising them before he started,

"This is Gippal," he said holding up a picture of the man in question. "Leader of the Machine Faction. How do you know him?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions," said Baralai calmly. "Let me go."

Just as calmly Magasu kicked Baralai in the chest, causing his chair to fall backwards. A grunt of pain escaped Baralai as he hit the floor; spots dancing before his eyes. Magasu jumped off the table and righted Baralai before returning to his seat, feet in place. He held up Gippal's picture,

"Right," he said, "How do you know him?"

***

"So how's the training going?" asked Rikku as she sat down opposite Tidus.

Tidus nodded his head,

"We were training this morning," he said, "down on the beach."

"Ah," said Rikku, she turned to Wakka, "how much training was done?"

"There was training," protested Wakka.

"But there was also playing on the beach I'll bet," muttered Rikku.

"Join a team and play on the beach all day if it bothers you that much," said Paine.

Along with Yuna and Lulu, they were all at Yuna's house having a late lunch.

"I can't play that well," whined Rikku.

"That's why you have to practice at the beach," said Yuna. Tidus and Wakka nodded.

Lulu watched the whole thing while Vidina slept in her arms.

Yuna had made fried vegetable with noodles as well as fresh bread and sliced fruit with lemonade to drink.

"What's happening on the main island?" asked Lulu.

"Nothing much," said Rikku, "it is mostly talk about the up coming game."

"I see," said Lulu, she looked toward Yuna to get the real news.

"There have been some minor problems with trade but Nooj, Gippal and Baralai seemed to have sorted out some routes and set tariffs that are reasonable," said Yuna. "I know one group in particular was giving everyone trouble. They claimed they protected travelers on the road so demanded money from who ever they come across."

"I heard about that," said Paine as she reached for the jug of lemonade. "Apparently they are all kitted up in red clothes and armour."

"They were quite violent when people didn't want to give them money," said Yuna.

"What did they do about them?" asked Tidus as his eyes scanned the table looking for more noodles.

"Well," said Yuna passing him the bowl of noodles, "it seems they set up three major trade routes, mainly between the Calm Lands and Mi'ihen Highroad. That was where most of the friction was."

"What about Luca?" asked Wakka.

"Luca is a big city, it has its own policing force," said Yuna but added, "the game will still be held there."

"Yeah," said Wakka, "but I was worried about the players."

"It seems like its okay now," said Yuna.

"Where are the trade routes?" asked Tidus.

"All three start at Mi'ihen Highroad but branch from there; the main route passes through Mushroom Rock Road-" started Yuna but Rikku interrupted her.

"It then goes to Djose, Moonflow, Guadosalam, Thunder Plains, Macalania, Bevelle and finally the Calm Lands," finished Rikku.

"Any reason why you had to list all the places?" asked Paine.

"Because I can," said Rikku cheekily.

"There are two other routes," said Yuna quickly, "so thing should settle down now. I didn't speak to any of the leaders but the people seem happy with the out come."

"So long as the people are happy," said Lulu.

***

"And this is Tidus," said Magasu holding up another picture.

Baralai stared at the picture, so that was Tidus. The man Yuna had been looking for and found.

"I don't know him," whispered Baralai.

"He was Lady Yuna's guardian," said Magasu putting the page away, no point in asking if Baralai didn't know him. Magasu seemed to have a great deal of information about the inner working of the Youth League, New Yevon and the Machine Faction. As well as personal information on various people, Yuna being one of them. He also had information about the Crimson Squad and he hinted at knowing the past of four members in particular. Where had he got? Who had given it to him?

"You are probably wondering why I am asking you about these people," said Magasu.

Baralai had but eventually he just answered Magasu's questions in the hope that he would leave. He could hardly breathe and his vision was blurred, blood ran from his split lip down his throat to stain his clothes.

"These people are a bother to me, sticking there noses where they don't belong. They could ruin my plans," said Magasu.

There was a knock on the door, Magasu looked over his shoulder the door then went to answer it. A young acolyte started as the door was opened,

"Sorry for the interruption. I was told the Praetor was free, I have a message for him," said the acolyte.

"Come in," said Magasu stepping out of the way.

Baralai was surprised by this, he though Magasu would have found a reason so no one would disturb them. Magasu closed and locked the door, the acolyte did not notice – his gaze was fixed on Baralai.

"Praetor, what's going on?" he asked.

"You've come just in time to help me," said Magasu grabbing the back of the acolyte's robes and dragging him forward. He placed the boy on a spare chair.

"Don't move or I'll kill the Praetor," threatened Magasu.

The acolyte nodded with a fearful glance at Baralai who tried to give an encouraging smile but it turned into a grimace. Magasu pulled a knife from under his tabard and placed it on the table, he then untied the ropes that held Baralai's right wrist,

"You are right handed?" he asked.

Baralai shook his head, as much as he could. Magasu swore and retied the rope and moved to untie the left all the while his eyes flicked between the knife and the acolyte almost daring him to go for it. He didn't, he didn't know if Magasu had other knives with him; if Magasu did he could easy kill Baralai before he even had a proper grip on the knife.

Magasu seemed slightly disappoint that the acolyte didn't even try, with a sigh he put the knife away and began pulling official looking papers from his folder.

"I want you to sign these," he said spreading them out in front of Baralai. "They grant me power of your armed forces."

"What!" exclaimed Baralai, "I'm not signing those."

"I thought you would say and I am guessing you would rather let me kill you so - " Magasu stepped round the desk and placed a hand heavily on the acolyte's shoulders.

"How long have you been a member of New Yevon?" he asked the acolyte.

"Four days," said the boy.

"How old are you?" he asked looking at Baralai.

"15."

Without taking his eyes off Baralai, Magasu pulled his knife free and stabbed the boy in the leg. Before he could scream Magasu clumped his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Stop," yelled Baralai.

"Sign the papers," said Magasu.

Baralai shakily pick up his pen.

"Careful, we want a steady hand," cautioned Magasu.

He let go of the acolyte and made his way over to Baralai, who took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He signed the papers, he would reverse the order later and have Magasu arrested. Baralai stole a glance at the boy in the chair, while obviously in a lot of pain, he seemed to understand the situation and didn't make a sound.

Magasu retied Baralai's hand before examining the paper work, nodding he placed them back in his folder. Magasu moved himself behind Baralai's chair, he bent over and whispered in Baralai's ear,

"Do you think you have saved his life?"

Baralai's eyes widened at the words but before he could say anything Magasu flicked his knife across the desk and into the boy's throat.

"NOOO-" Baralai's scream was cut off as Magasu gagged him. Baralai struggled against his bonds, desperate to free himself and help his acolyte. All that happened was the ropes dug into his skins and his breathing became difficult due to the gag. Magasu draped an arm across Baralai's chest,

"You have your own life to worry about," he said licking Baralai's ear.

***

Nooj looked up as his office door was thrown open. Gippal stood in the doorway, a piece of paper in his hand and a fierce look on his face. Kicking the door closed behind him, he stalked across the room till he stood in front of Nooj's desk.

"What the hell is this," he demanded waving the page in Nooj's face.

Nooj's eyes followed the page for a second before he snatched it from Gippal. He frowned as he read what was written,

_Be warned - the Youth League plan to kidnap Baralai._

_His life is in danger _

The note was unsigned.

Nooj looked at Gippal,

"I don't know what this is? Furthermore, why would I want to kidnap Baralai?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Gippal, "I just come round to see what's going on."

"I'm busy working and don't have time for this rubbish," said Nooj handing the page back to Gippal.

Gippal studied Nooj for a moment,

"Have you been feeling okay lately?" he asked.

"I am not possessed," said Nooj flatly.

"Just asking," said Gippal raising his hands.

"Is that all you came here for?" asked Nooj.

"No," confessed Gippal, "this was handed to me on my way out. I actually came because it's Paine's birthday next week and I'm thinking of throwing a surprise party."

"She will kill you," said Nooj without even looking up from his work.

"True, but Rikku has been on my case about it for a while. She has managed to get Yuna involved as well," said Gippal as he flopped into a nearby chair.

"Didn't I tell you I was working," said Nooj.

"Yes but when last did we sit down and just talk about shit?" asked Gippal.

"Last week when you and Baralai came to discuss trade routes," said Nooj, pointedly focusing on his work.

After a while Gippal said,

"Do you think he's okay?"

Nooj looked up, Gippal was staring at the note.

"I mean, I get threats all the time-"

"You do?" asked Nooj.

"I'm Al Bhed," pointed out Gippal, "just because Sin is gone doesn't mean everything is perfect. There are those that still distrust machina and the Al Bhed."

Nooj couldn't help thinking that Gippal got threats just because he was Gippal.

"Besides there are lots of people who feel we are moving forward to quickly," Gippal added.

"Okay," said Nooj putting aside his work. "Why would someone send you a letter like that? And, if Baralai has been kidnapped; that is hardly a random note."

"True," agreed Gippal after some thought. "It's just weird, that's all."

"If you are so concerned, go to Bevelle," suggested Nooj.

"Yeah, well," hesitated Gippal, "Baralai's old enough to look after himself."

Nooj mentally rolled his eyes,

"Don't forget Paine's birthday party."

"Yes," said Gippal sitting up straight. "I'll go ask him about that."

Nooj watched Gippal leave, a small frown across his features. It was a weird letter, was someone planning something?

"Gippal," called Nooj.

Gippal stopped with his hand on the door.

"Let me know," said Nooj.

Gippal nodded before leaving. Gippal was right, there were many people who felt that Spira was moving forward to fast. The recent chaos was proof for most of them, Spira had almost gone to war. Arguments ran along the lines of 'haven't we learnt from Sin', 'things are moving to fast' and the old favorite, 'machina is dangerous'.

Baralai had the toughest position being the Praetor of New Yevon, some believed that he, at least, should stand for Yevon. Nooj had complaints but the Youth League used machina and they weren't all that common. The Machine Faction, well, only a fool would complain to them. Nooj sat staring at the page in front of him but he hadn't read a single word. If Gippal hadn't already been on his way to Mushroom Rock Road, would he have bothered to tell Nooj about the letter or would have been lost in the chaos of his office. He wasn't thinking that Gippal didn't care but if his mind had been occupied with the recent Bikanel Island discovery and not musing over the letter on the journey to Mushroom Rock would he have remembered only after something had happened? It was unsettling and Nooj didn't like it, he reached for his com-sphere.

***

Rikku and Paine stood in the cockpit waiting for Celsius to take off. The doors had just closed and Buddy was getting the ship ready for take off when the com-sphere by the control panel bleeped.

Nooj's face appeared, he looked slightly agitated.

"Where are you?" asked Nooj after greetings.

"We are just about to leave Besaid," said Paine. "Why, what's up?"

"Besaid? Is Yuna with you?" he asked ignoring Paine's question.

"She's not on board, if that's what you mean. Is something wrong?" asked Paine again.

"I'm not really sure. Yes or no, I don't know. Would you mind fetching her? I want to speak to the two of you,' said Nooj.

"And me?" asked Rikku indignantly.

Nooj looked pained,

"You're welcome to listen," he said.

"Rikku, would you call Yuna please," said Paine.

"Okay, but don't say anything till I get back," yelled Rikku as she ran off.

"Has this got something to do with the trade routes?" asked Paine.

"No," said Nooj, "I'll explain it when Yuna arrives."

Paine nodded. They waited in silence, obeying Rikku's request without realising it.

"We're here," announced Rikku as she returned with Yuna and Tidus in tow.

"Hello, Nooj," greeted Yuna.

"Yuna," nodded Nooj before going straight to the point. "Gippal was here a short while ago."

Rikku suddenly shot to attention.

"What for?" asked Paine with glance in Rikku's direction.

"Is that important?" asked Rikku quickly.

"Be quiet," said Nooj. "For the want of a better word, Gippal had a ransom note with him."

"Random?" asked Yuna.

"A warning actually," corrected Nooj, "apparently the Youth League is going to kidnap Baralai."

There was silence for a moment.

"The Youth League? You?" asked Paine confused.

"That's what the letter said and as I told Gippal, I have no such plans," said Nooj.

"Wouldn't Gippal know that? Why ask you?" asked Yuna.

"He was here on an unrelated matter," said Nooj with a glance at Rikku, "but that is what got me thinking. Gippal has been busy with the find on Bikanel Island and if he hadn't already been coming this way-"

"It might have been lost in that office of his,' finished Paine and Nooj nodded.

"Something happens, he finds afterwards; it throws suspicion into the mix," said Nooj.

"Where is Gippal now?" asked Yuna.

"He's heading to Bevelle," said Nooj. "I'm calling all my squads in and redeploying them just in case; if there is trouble in the north it's not going to be heading south fast."

"I think we should go to Bevelle," said Yuna with a glance at Tidus, who nodded.

"So we're off to Bevelle?" asked Buddy and his hand moved across the console in front of him.

"Wait, I have let Lulu know what up," objected Yuna. She hadn't really forgiven herself for running of two years ago.

"Yunie, you can get hold of her with the com-sphere," said Rikku as the Celsius started to lift off the ground.

"I guess so," said Yuna looking at the departing ground.

"Hey," whispered Tidus coming to stand next to her, "I'm here."

She smiled,

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Final Fantasy nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Please note that I have taken some liberties with story line and characters.

Due to circumstances this chapter has not been proof-read.

* * *

**THE FIGHT FOR SPIRA **

DAY TWO

As Gippal walked through the streets of Bevelle toward the New Yevon main offices, he got the distinct impression that someone was following him. Occasionally he would stop to scout the area under the guise of looking at some merchandise but he couldn't catch who was following him. He would see movement or hints but nothing substantial. Irritated he picked up speed and went straight to the main offices. There was something happening in Bevelle; people were irritated and set about their task quickly, in addition there appeared to be a large amount of armed men in red uniforms patrolling the streets. Gippal was sure they were the same antagonists that had started the trade route issue some weeks ago. The Red Guard was what they had called themselves, and now they littered the streets of Bevelle. Gippal thought about the note in his pocket as he jogged up the stairs toward the main entrance, somebody was planning something. And they had put in a lot of effort.

* * *

"The Machine Faction is standing with the Youth League – united, they stand against us," Magasu said. "They proclaim that they will go forward for Spira but their actions are different to their words. They kidnap our Praetor and demand that we relinquish our power in exchange for his safe return."

Magasu paused, allowing his words to sink in,

"If they wish to fight," he said, "we will be ready."

"What do you think?" he asked looking down at Baralai.

Baralai glared at Magasu, he was still bound and gagged. Magasu walked over and removed the gag,

"Well? What did you think?" he asked again.

Baralai didn't answer and Magasu backhanded him, reopening his lip but Baralai refused to say anything. Magasu took hold of Baralai's chin, tilting his head back so that the rope that held his head to the chair pulled across his skin.

"I will continue to hurt you until you answer me," said Magasu.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Baralai, his voice harsh with thirst.

"That I was awe inspiring and could lead men," suggested Magasu.

"You're going to start a war," said Baralai.

"Yes, that is the objective," nodded Magasu, "Spira has got a little out of hand lately so I am planning on rectifying the current situation."

Baralai frowned,

"Out of hand?"

"Yes, all those Al Bhed, Ronso and Guado running around. They all need to go, in addition to anything else I come across," explained Magasu.

"Need to go?" repeated Baralai.

"Yes, I'm going to destroy them," said Magasu, "and only humans will live on Spira, under my control."

"But," Baralai was confused, "Al Bhed are humans." Gippal was Al Bhed.

"They are machina lovers," snapped Magasu. "They stand for what I am against, well, what I claim to be against."

"You use machina and you're going to use machina to broadcast your message," said Baralai accusingly, "how-"

"Sometimes one must walk the path of evil to set things right, that duty will fall on to the Red Guard," interrupted Magasu.

"You're just using what you like to get what you want," said Baralai, "You're going to hide behind the old Yevon teachings and use them to justify getting your way."

"Shut up," said Magasu placing a foot on Baralai's chest. Baralai braced himself as Magasu kicked his chair over. "You don't know anything about me nor about my plans. You and your _friends_ just sit here letting things fall apart." He sat on Baralai's already bruised chest causing him to wince in pain; Magasu retied the gag,

"Be quiet for a while," he said before getting up and leaving Baralai's field of vision.

Baralai could hear Magasu moving about the office. He needed to free himself and put a stop to Magasu's plans. Baralai thought about his office lay out and what was in it, there wasn't much he could use but he did have a private bathroom. If he could get in there, he knew there was a window he could fit through. There was also a letter opener on his desk, while he didn't want to use it as a weapon against Magasu, who was better armed and uninjured, he could use it to cut the rope that held him. He was positive that Magasu had more documents for him to sign; he would find a way to distract Magasu long enough to get hold of the letter opener. He also began to wonder when someone would come looking for him. Isaaru wasn't due back for a while but Baralai was sure that Magasu had figured some way of keeping Isaaru out of his way.

But there was the acolyte Magasu had killed, Baralai didn't know what he had done with the body but someone would notice he was missing and start searching for the acolyte. In joining he had put down a name and address, contacts – someone would notice he was not around. Baralai was shaken out of his thoughts by his office door opening and someone coming in, they hadn't bothered to knock; in addition they weren't the footsteps of a priest. They were heavy booted steps.

"Who are you?" It was Gippal.

"Magasu," answered Magasu calmly, "may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Baralai," said Gippal. "Have you seen him lately?"

"Yes," answered Magasu making his way behind the desk where Baralai lay. "He asked me to look over some things while he went to see the Youth League."

Baralai tried to yell but he was gagged and Magasu had anticipated it; he coughed at the same time before placing his foot on Baralai's throat, adding pressure so Baralai understood the threat.

"The Youth League?" asked Gippal.

"That is what he told me," said Magasu.

"I've just come from the Youth League, he's not there," said Gippal studying Magasu.

Baralai tried to will Gippal forward, a few steps and Gippal would be able to see him. Every time he stirred in any way, he felt Magasu increase the pressure on his throat. If Magasu stood hard enough he would break Baralai's neck, sure Gippal would have found him but he would be dead. But it would prevent the war Magasu was hungering for.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Magasu knowing full well who he was.

"Where is Isaaru?" asked Gippal looking round the office.

"He is in Guadosalam," said Magasu. Magasu had been reading Baralai's reports and orders. "He'll be back tomorrow afternoon or the following morning."

"Baralai has never mentioned you before," said Gippal suddenly.

"No, I'm fairly new," said Magasu.

"I spoke to him last week," continued Gippal.

"I wasn't here then," said Magasu easily.

Gippal nodded.

"You move quickly up the ranks," said Gippal with barely disguised suspicion.

Magasu tensed,

"I have a signed order from Praetor Baralai allowing-"

"I'm sure you do," interrupted Gippal.

There was silence for a few minutes, Baralai could see Magasu get more tense as the silence dragged.

"If you see Baralai," Gippal tone indicated that he knew Magasu would, "tell him I'm looking for him."

"Whom may I say is looking for him," asked Magasu.

"I think you know who I am," said Gippal.

Magasu said nothing as Gippal turned to leave.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Gippal threw over his shoulder as he left.

Magasu stood still for a while before crouching down next to Baralai,

"You have a clever friend," he said, "I'll have to kill him."

Baralai tried to shake his head, yell or do anything; Magasu laughed at his struggles. He righted the chair and grabbed the backrest above Baralai's head and began pulling him across the office. It took a second for Baralai to realised Magasu was heading for the little bathroom. After pulling him inside Magasu turned the chair around, Baralai's breath caught in his throat. The murdered acolyte was propped up against the wall under the hand basin.

"Stay here for a while," said Magasu as he left locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Gippal!"

Gippal turned to see Rikku jumping up and down waving her hands in the air. He stopped and waited for her, Yuna and Paine to meet up with him. There was young man with that was somewhat familiar but Gippal couldn't place him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked somewhat short.

"Jeez, what a greeting," chided Rikku, "and after all my effort to get your attention."

"Sorry," apologised Gippal, "I was thinking about something else."

"Has it got to do with Baralai?" asked Yuna.

Gippal frowned.

"Nooj contacted us," explained Paine.

"Yeah," nodded Gippal.

"Is he okay?" asked Yuna.

"Judging by the fact that I can't find him; no, I don't think he's okay," said Gippal. Suddenly he frowned at Tidus,

"Hello," he said purposely.

"Oh," stammered Yuna embarrassed. "This is Tidus. Tidus, this is Gippal."

"Tidus," said Gippal running the name through his head. He nodded, "Rikku has mentioned you. Pleased to meet you."

"Like wise," said Tidus.

"What do you mean you can't find Baralai?" asked Paine, getting back to the point.

"He's not around Bevelle and according to Magasu, he's with the Youth League," said Gippal.

"Who is Magasu?" asked Rikku.

Gippal shrugged,

"I have no idea. Never seen him before and Baralai has never spoken of him."

"And Isaaru?" asked Yuna.

"In Guadosalam, again, according to Magasu," said Gippal. "Another thing, security is really heavy. There are a bunch of guys in red armour stationed all over Bevelle."

"The Red Guard," said Paine, "they caused a lot of problems with the trader moving across Spira."

"Yes," nodded Gippal. "I thought it was them but-"

Suddenly Tidus stepped forward and pushed Gippal; at the same time there was a loud crack. As Gippal fell, Tidus swung his arm round, grabbed Yuna and pulled her behind him as he yelled,

"Down."

Paine immediately recognised the sound of gunfire. She dropped to a crouch, pulling Rikku with her and turned toward the source of the sound. Another shot was fired. By now everyone on the street was either running or hiding so Paine couldn't get a line of sight. Standing, she thought she saw someone running across the rooftops but couldn't be sure. Cursing behind her told her that Gippal was alive.

"Did you see anything?" asked Gippal as he came up behind her.

"Over there," she said pointing. "I thought I saw someone."

Gippal pointed at the roof,

"Go along the top, I'll run along this level," he said.

Paine nodded and set off up some crates and along the rooftops. Gippal, followed by Tidus, made their way along the street.

"That's nice," said Rikku as she watched them go. "We'll stay here."

* * *

"How did up know he was there," asked Gippal when he realised Tidus had followed him.

"I was looking in that direction, the sun reflected off his gun," explained Tidus. "I guessed the target was you based on our conversation."

Gippal nodded then asked,

"Why follow?"

"He could've hit Yuna," said Tidus. "Besides this whole affair is upsetting the status quo and I like my current lifestyle."

Gippal laughed,

"I like my lifestyle as well and I'm pleased you saved it. I owe you one."

"I'll be sure to collect," said Tidus.

Gippal looked up to see Paine running long with them, her eyes scanning the roof tops. She stopped when she came across bullet casings. She picked up one and threw it down to Gippal.

"Pretty standard," he muttered after studying it.

"The streets are empty, some one with a gun should stick out," said Paine from above.

"You carry on where you are; Tidus and I will cover the ground. Let us know what you find," said Gippal.

Paine nodded and disappeared from view. Gippal continued along the main street while Tidus weaved his way round side streets and alleys. They met up at a junction,

"Anything?" asked Tidus.

Gippal shook his head,

"There are too many of those Red Guard around. It could have been one of them, they are all armed," said Gippal. "Let's head back to the others and head out of this city."

Gippal and Tidus were making their way back to Yuna and Rikku when Paine dropped down next to them,

"I found something," she said.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Isaaru returned, a day early. He went straight to Baralai's office to give an account of his trip and ask about recent happenings in Bevelle. There were a large number of red armoured men loitering in Bevelle, they reminded Isaaru of the trade route issue that had just been cleared up. He had over heard people talking about the Red Guard and how they had just appeared in Bevelle and taken control of the policing assignments. No one was particularly happy about it but Baralai had apparently allowed them access to Bevelle. The door to Baralai's office was closed, surprised, Isaaru knocked. He waited a moment before trying the door, it was locked. Isaaru was taken aback; Baralai never locked the door when he was in Bevelle. Only when he left the city did he lock it and Isaaru knew that Baralai was in Bevelle. Even if something had come up suddenly, one of the many people he had passed in the hallways would have let him know. Isaaru was about to leave when he hear a noise and the door opened. It wasn't Baralai that greeted him,

"Isaaru, please come in."

"I'm sorry, I don't recall meeting you," apologised Isaaru.

"Magasu. Please come in."

Isaaru stepped into the office and immediately saw Baralai. He turned to Magasu,

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

Magasu used his gun to indicated that Isaaru should move,

"Make your way over to the desk, please."

Isaaru did as he was told, looking at Baralai he realised the man thought nothing of using violence.

"Have a seat," said Magasu.

Isaaru sat, unknowingly, on the same chair than the acolyte had been sitting on before Magasu murdered him.

"As I was saying," continued Magasu, "it seems your friend has acquired some help. But that was not an unforeseen problem, I'll just alert Magata and Magare to his new status."

"His new status?" asked Isaaru not following the conversation.

"Yes, shoot on sight," said Magasu. "Don't worry, you don't share the same status."

Isaaru didn't know whether to be relieved or more worried.

"Who's status?" he asked.

"Gippal,' said Magasu.

"What! Why?" asked Isaaru.

"He has figured out some stuff and needs to be," Magasu paused, "dealt with."

"I don't understand," confessed Isaaru.

"It fairly simple, I am taking control of Spira," said Magasu.

"How?" asked Isaaru looking between Baralai and Magasu.

"I have people in just about every significant area of Spira's governing bodies," said Magasu. "My second and third in command follow me as well as being swore to continue my work should anything happen to me."

"Is that how you got all your information about Lady Yuna and the Crimson Squad?" asked Baralai.

"In times of unrest it is easy to place people in position that can be exploited later," said Magasu. "Allow me to explain; this has been planned for quite a while. It didn't spring up over night, it's taken planning, preparation and dedication."

"How did you get so many followers?" interrupted Baralai.

"Simple, I promised them a better future based on the teachings of the past. People flocked to me, all wanting to play a part in the revolution," said Magasu.

"Revolution; you mean slaughter," said Baralai.

"History is according to those that write it," said Magasu unfazed by Baralai's accusations.

"What is it exactly you plan on doing?" asked Baralai.

Magasu thought about Baralai's question for a moment before answering.

"I plan to rule Spira as I see fit. I plan to create the ultimate dystopian society. Using Yevon's teaching, of course."

"It will never work," said Baralai, "there will those that will oppose you."

"I am in the process of getting rid of them," pointed out Magasu.

"How do you plan to keep order after starting a war?" asked Isaaru.

"By banning machina from the general public. Only select personal, the Red Guard, shall be permitted to use it," said Magasu. "Naturally all in the interests of public safety."

There was a knock on the door before it opened. A young man came in, he was dressed in the same manner as Magasu. He was short with black hair and brown eyes. His features were sharp and he gave off the impression of strength as he walked.

"Magasu," he greeted with a quick bow, "I have it." He held a sphere.

"This is my second in command, Magare," said Magasu before introducing Baralai and Isaaru.

"It is a honour to meet you Praetor and you, former summoner Isaaru," said Magare.

"I can not say the same," said Baralai.

Magare shrugged before turning his attention to Magasu.

"The two of you remain here, I'll be back shortly," said Magusu as he and Magare headed toward the door.

Isaaru couldn't believe he was leaving them alone. Did Magasu really think he was not going to help Baralai? Magare stopped in the doorway and handed Magasu the sphere; Magasu stepped out the office to look at it while Magare watched the two inside the office.

"Isaaru, you must warn Gippal and Nooj," said Baralai quietly. "Try get away as soon as you can, how ever you can and find a com-sphere."

"But he'll kill you," protested Isaaru with a glance behind him. Magare made no effort to stop them talking. Both had supreme confidence in their plan and their ability to amend it should any unseen events take place.

"No, he won't," said Baralai, "he still has orders for me to sign. I can't sign them if I'm dead and things won't happen if they are not signed."

"Right," said Isaaru, not liking the logic even if it made sense.

"Gippal might still be in Bevelle. He was here earlier," said Baralai.

Isaaru nodded,

"Magasu will alert his people as soon as I escape," he said.

"If worst comes to worst – alert anyone you can trust," said Baralai.

The conversation ended when Magasu and Magare came back into the office.

"Isaaru," said Magasu ignoring the fact that they had obviously been talking to each other, "you will go with Magare to Luca.

Baralai resisted the urge to look at Isaaru, he had to use this opportunity to get word to the others.

"What for?" asked Baralai.

"I am issuing a statement that has your backing. Having Isaaru there will prove your commitment to our policy as well as your support," explained Magasu.

"If you would follow me, former summoner," said Magare as if Isaaru had a choice.

Isaaru stood with a quick glance at Baralai but the Praetor's face was blank. He bowed slightly before leaving.

"What ever the two of you may have planned will not work," said Magasu as the door closed. "This is not a plan that can fall apart by the deflection of one man; were he to escape, his status would change. There is nothing I have not thought about or planned for."

"Pride comes before the fall," quoted Baralai.

"Not if I have arrogance to catch me," smiled Magasu.

* * *

The people in the streets were talking about something that had happened closer to the docks. Isaaru couldn't catch what it was but it had people nervous and frightened. Apart from Magare in front of him there were two Red Guards behind him, any attempt made at slowing or looking around too much earned Isaaru a warning or prod in the back. The presence of the two armed men made passage through the streets easier, as well as the fact that people seemed to be hurrying home or not stepping out at all.

Isaaru almost stopped walking when he saw Tidus. He hadn't seen Tidus since Yuna's pilgrimage, more than two years ago. Apart from the games, Tidus hardly ever left Besaid. Preferring to stay there than be involved in the happenings of Spira. Isaaru secretly suspected that Yuna had a heavy hand in his decision. Judging from the expression on his usually carefree face, he had an idea of the current situation. Gippal suddenly appeared at his side and was shaking his head. Tidus nodded and the two of them headed off away from Isaaru. He had to get their attention somehow and quickly. Looking round he could see nothing that would help – short of shouting he had no way of alerting them. He tried to slow his walking without alerting Magare and ran several possibilities through his mind.

As they got closer to the docks, Isaaru managed to catch bits of conversation about a shoot out that had happened earlier in the day. Details were sketchy but Isaaru guessed it must have been related to Gippal following the information he got from Magasu and Baralai. While the docks were still busy, they were a lot quieter than normal; Isaaru had toyed with the idea of somehow loosing himself in the crowd but there weren't enough people.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?"

Isaaru as well as several other people, Magare included, turned to the sudden outburst. Isaaru recognised Rikku standing in the middle of the path. She was glaring down at a piece of machina as if it had developed a personality and insulted her. As Magare tried to side step her, she turned to him and asked,

"Did you see what it did?"

Isaaru did get to see what happened next as he was suddenly pulled from the street and pushed behind a cart. A tarp of some kind was thrown over him, even as he tried to shift his position he heard Gippal speak,

"Be still, Isaaru."

Judging from his voice, he was also crouched behind the cart. Isaaru remained still listening carefully, there was muffled shouting from Magare. He couldn't catch the words but the meaning was clear. Firstly, Rikku had to get out of his way and then he was looking for Isaaru. Isaaru blinked rapidly as the tarp was lifted some time later; Gippal stood staring down at him,

"Let's get out of here," he said.

* * *

"So this Magasu is trying to start a war," said Tidus. They were all back on the Celcius, clustered round Isaaru.

Isaaru nodded.

"Did Baralai look okay?" asked Gippal.

"Under the circumstances, he seemed to be holding up well," said Isaaru.

"I think we should go speak to Magasu," said Yuna.

"I think we should speak to him," agreed Gippal holding up his fist.

"Yuna has a good idea," said Tidus. "We go speak to Magasu but scope the place out at the same time."

"Yeah," agreed Rikku, "check out the security and stuff."

"And find out what this Red Guard is and how much power they wield," added Paine.

"Tidus and I should go," suggested Yuna.

"No," said Gippal shaking his head. "Tidus isn't well known; he can help with the rescue operation. He won't be linked with us."

Rikku nodded,

"By the same argument, you can't go," she said pointing at Gippal.

"I know that," he said, "but I am going to rescue him."

"Rikku and Yuna should go," said Tidus. "It won't seem odd if Yuna goes to speak to him and Rikku is often seen with Yuna."

"Bear in mind that Magasu would have received reports about us and the incident in the market not to mention the fact that Isaaru has escaped," said Paine.

"Yeah, but Gippal is a friend. We would help him anyway," said Rikku.

"Yes, but he may have told us what's going on before he was shot at," explained Paine.

"We could pretend we don't know," said Yuna.

"That won't work," said Gippal. "I wasn't exactly er, diplomatic when I spoke to him. He pretty much knows that I guessed he was in on the whole thing. And he knows I would tell others."

"We should try get hold of Nooj. He wants friction between the parties, that's why he blamed the Youth League but sent a note to the Machine Faction," said Paine.

"But then why say that the Machine Faction has sided with the Youth League?" asked Rikku.

"Because we are not fighting each other," said Gippal. "I think his goal is to create friction between the parties, that way he can do as he pleases and no one will notice. There is nothing we can do here at the moment, not with all the Red Guard moving around Bevelle."

"We should go to Djose or Mushroom Rock," said Paine.

"Djose," said Gippal. "If this starts getting ugly, I want to be with my troops."

"We should try and prevent a fight not start one," said Yuna, "people might die."

"No," said Isaaru, surprising everyone. "People are going to die. Magasu wants a war, all we can do is limited the amount of people who will die."

"What if we just took Magasu out?" asked Tidus.

"The Red Guard is a multi-headed beast," said Isaaru. "Magasu took advantage of the unrest a few months ago and got his people in almost everywhere. He waited while New Yevon and the Youth League almost went to war but when they didn't he had to instigate another conflict. I've met his second in command, he is devoted to the cause and will follow it though."

"So to Djose it is," said Buddy who had been patiently waiting for a course to set.

* * *

"The Machine Faction is standing with the Youth League – united, they stand against us," he said. "They proclaim that they will go forward for Spira but their actions are different to their words. They kidnap our Praetor and demand that we relinquish our power in exchange for his safe return."

Magare paused, allowing his words to sink it,

"If they wish to fight," he said, "we will be ready."

Magare stood next to Shelinda in the quickly filling streets of Luca.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Shelinda with a confused frown. When Magare had requested time on air, this was not what they had expected.

Magare reached into his tabard and pulled free a sphere.

"I have visual proof," he said as he activated the sphere.

The sphere clearly showed Gippal walking entering the Youth League and coming out with a piece of paper in his hands. The scene then cut to Bevelle where it showed Gippal walking along the street occasionally checking behind him before entering the main offices of New Yevon.

"As you can see, the leader of the Machine Faction, Gippal, is clearly acting in a suspicious manner," said Magare. "In addition, you can clearly see the ransom note in his hand as he leaves the Youth League's main office. Members of the league said that Gippal was very abrupt with Nooj, who only listened to Gippal after he had shown him the ransom note. They spoke for a while before Gippal leave with Nooj's closing words: Let me know."

"But he is friends with the Praetor," pointed out Shelinda.

"Yes," sneered Magare, "but were they not friends a few months ago?"

"Um," Shelinda started to say something but Magare cut her short.

"Recent events have proved that friendship to be false and nothing more than a power grabbing scheme," he said. "Furthermore, the Youth League has mobilised their troops and are moving north as we speak. If Gippal's actions are not enough, that should be. It is an open declaration of their intent."

"How do you know that?" asked Shelinda her frown deepening.

"As concerned citizens of Spira, the Red Guard are committed to sharing information about events that concern the safety of the people of Spira. The lack of communication caused the break down in social order a few months ago. We aim to prevent such events in the future," said Magare.

"Have you spoken to Lady Yuna at all?" asked Shelinda.

"Lady Yuna has decided to follow her own path again and destroy the social security of Spira yet again," said Magare. "Now, if you will excuse me as I have urgent matters to attend to that concern the safety of the people of Spira."

Magare left Shelinda standing while a crowd gathered round her asking if the recent events were true and if Spira was going to go to war. He didn't look back once as he made his way back to the airship, he had to get back to Bevelle as soon as possible for he needed to try locate Isaaru. Not he thought Isaaru was still in Bevelle, he was not that stupid but he needed to find out where he had gone and get him back before he told people anything. In addition, he had to lead the Red Guard against Guadosalam. The Red Guard would be marching tomorrow at first light; the final stages were about to commence and there was no way to stop them.

Magare sat in his cabin as the airship touched down in Belleve and played the sphere again; he had made several copies of the sphere in his hand which he had dispatched to other 'concerned citizen' to spread the word around Spira. It was a pity they hadn't managed to get hold of that Shinra kid. Magare himself had personally seen what the kid was capable of during the concert a few months ago. All attempts to get near that Al Bhed airship had come to nought. Bloody Al Bhed. Even though he had lost Isaaru, the plan was still running smoothly soon they would be able to get hold of Shinra and, more importantly, his abilities when it came to technology. Magare didn't believe machina was dangerous; people were scared of the capabilities of technology; they were scared people would use it for their own gain. And how right they are.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantasy nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Please note that I have taken some liberties with story line and characters.

* * *

**THE FIGHT FOR SPIRA **

DAY THREE

The first thing they noticed as they started to descend to land at Djose was the huge amount of troops stationed around Djose.

"What on Spira is going on?" asked Rikku.

"It's the Youth League," said Gippal looking over Rikku's shoulder.

"What are they doing here?" wondered Yuna.

"Nooj must have moved his troops here to prevent Magasu from moving south. He has to cross the Moonflow or go round it, either way we'll know and have time to react. Having troops station at Djose is a tactical advantage," said Gippal.

"How did Nooj know to move the Youth League?" asked Tidus peering out the window.

"Paine contacted him," said Gippal.

"No," said Paine slowly, "I told you there was no answer at Mushroom Rock."

Gippal frowned,

"Something must have happened to make him move here," he said.

"I wonder," mused Paine thinking about resent events in Bevelle.

"It might be in connection with the Red Guard," said Tidus.

"True," said Gippal, "they may be causing chaos all over Spira. Until we know what is going on and what Magasu next move is, Djose is a good place to wait," said Gippal.

However, the air around Djose wasn't one of people waiting for something; it was one of people getting ready for something.

Gippal spotted Commander Lucil straight away, clipboard in hand.

"Commander," he called.

Lucil looked up immediately, her brows furrowed.

"Gippal, thank goodness," she said sounding relieved. "We weren't sure if you would make it here."

"Why?" asked Gippal frowning.

"Haven't you seen the broadcast? It's moving across Spira as fast as… fast," she finished lamely.

"What broadcast?" asked Yuna.

"I think you should speak to Nooj," said Lucil, "he's in your office."

* * *

"Some people are such sticklers for paper work," huffed Magasu and he wrote on a piece of paper.

Baralai sat watching him, he was hungry and thirsty. He hadn't been able to sleep for whenever Magasu left the office he put Baralai in the bathroom with the murdered acolyte. Apart from the smell and sightless eyes, Baralai felt guilty over his death. Baralai knew form earlier conversations that there had been a hiccup but it had been dealt with, he just hoped that Isaaru had got word to someone and that he was still alive. Magasu had also ordered that all New Yevon followers be armed and sent to join the Red Guard as they marched south. Magasu straightened and brought the page to Baralai

"Sign this," he said as he untied Baralai's hand.

Baralai had intended to make a show of reading in order to gain some time so he could get the letter opener but after he read the first few lines, he continued.

"I'm not signing this," he said.

"Don't make me kill someone," said Magasu without looking up from what he was doing. "Sign it."

No," said Baralai, "this is an order to invade Djose and destroy the Youth League and the Machine Faction. I won't sign it."

Magasu walked over and grabbed Baralai by the throat,

"I will kill you," he said tightening his grip.

"I know," choked Baralai. He couldn't sign anything if he was dead. His vision blurred and his lungs ached; he really didn't want to die. He could feel his body going limp as his vision faded but suddenly he could breathe. Magasu had let go. He coughed as he dragged air into his lungs and fought the urge to give up and fall into darkness.

"I'll find someone else to kill," said Magasu, "I need you to sign this order."

"I will not," said Baralai fiercely.

"There are quite a few acolytes in Bevelle," pointed out Magasu.

"Even if you kill them all," Baralai swallowed, "their lives will have protected Spira from you."

Magasu growled in anger and pulled Baralai away from the desk. _This is it,_ thought Baralai, _he really is going to kill me._ Baralai was confused when Magasu put his face next to his and took a deep breath,

"You will sign it," he breathed. And started kissing Baralai's neck.

Baralai used his free hand to push Magasu away from him; Magasu grabbed it and ran his tongue across Baralai's fingers. Baralai tried to pull his hand free but Magasu twisted it round the back of the chair and starting kissing his mouth. Baralai jerked his head to the side,

"Stop it," he said.

But Magasu didn't, he just moved to Baralai throat; nuzzling and licking him. He parted Baralai's green jacket with his free hand, pulling at Baralai's clothes till he reached skin.

"Stop," demanded Baralai, trying to free his arm.

"Sign the order," purred Magasu, as he moved his hand to Baralai's back and pulled him forward. Baralai managed to twist his arm free and tried to push Magasu away but all Magasu did was use both arms to pull Baralai toward him. Baralai winced as the ropes dug into his skin, aggravating his already battered body. Magasu seemed to have too many hands and they were everywhere.

Baralai shut his eyes, he felt tears falling but couldn't stop them. He was not going to sign the order – no matter what Magasu did to him. Magasu ran his hand up and down Baralai's side while licking his neck, he went to kiss Baralai again but pulled back when he realised Baralai was just sitting in the chair, his eyes half closed. He wasn't fighting Magasu, he wasn't playing along with Magasu's plans. Sighing, Magasu stood up and went to the desk; he began placing papers in his folder.

"My presence at the front line shall be motivation enough," said Magasu. "I don't need your signature, I'll order the Red Guard to move and New Yevon will just follow."

He picked up his knife,

"I'm not going to kill you," he said. "Though you might die."

He came back to Baralai and grabbed his free hand again, this time he held it in front of him and ran the blade across the underside of Baralai's fingers, cutting the tendons. Baralai yelled in pain, Magasu held his hand till Baralai got his breathing under control.

"You won't sign anything again," said Magasu. "So you can't take back the order that granted me my authority. And by the time you are found I will have accomplished my goal. Or you will have died but my goal will still be accomplished – either way I have won."

He then place Baralai hand on the armrest and stabbed him with the knife, pinning his hand to the wood. Baralai screamed.

Magasu picked up his folder and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So this is why you moved your troops?" asked Paine holding the sphere Nooj had just played for them.

Nooj nodded,

"When Gippal first came to me, I recalled any outlaying troops and stationed them at Mushroom Rock but as soon as this came to me I moved here."

"How did he know what happened in the office?" asked Gippal pointing at the sphere. "It was just you and I."

"I can only think there must been a listen device of some sort in the room," said Nooj. "Unfortunately I can't check that at the moment but it is a safe assumption."

"Did you discuss any plans with Lucil before moving to Djose?" asked Gippal.

"Only the plans to move," said Nooj. "I wanted to speak to you and assess the situation before making any further plans."

"So, he knows you're here," said Gippal more to himself than anyone else. "Okay. Let's sweep the office for anything before we continue."

There were nods all round and everyone set about looking in corners, under tabletops, window frames and spare bits of machina that littered the office. But there was nothing.

"There's nothing in my office now but there may have been," said Gippal.

"Nothing someone could be using to listen," corrected Paine looking around the office.

"Unless someone was listening at the door," suggested Rikku.

Everyone turned to look at the door as Rikku made her way over and opened it; there was no one outside.

"Back to the matter at hand," said Nooj pulling a map of Spira free from under a pile of reports. "Most of the Youth League is here in Djose, I'm expecting some more tomorrow morning."

"If we place troops to the north and north east of Djose we'll be covering most of the Moonflow," said Gippal pointing at the map.

Nooj nodded,

"There is one land access point on the far east," he said.

"We place some guys there, if Magasu tries to move that way they will alert us and we'll move. But I don't think he'll do that," said Gippal.

"Why not?" asked Rikku.

"It's time wasting and there is no element of surprise. We'll see him coming and can ready our defenses," said Nooj.

"We could put some guys on the other side of the Moonflow," said Rikku.

Nooj shook his head,

"No, they could get driven back into the Moonflow. It will be better for the Red Guard to cross the river to engage us."

"That way we have the advantage," said Gippal seeing Rikku's frown. "But I think we should station some troops today so that they can set up a base. I don't know how long this conflict could last."

"Hopefully not more than one encounter," said Nooj. "The cost in both funds and lives will become too much otherwise."

Commander Lucil suddenly came barging through the office door,

"Sir," she gasped, "we've just received reports that the Red Guard and New Yevon have left Bevelle and are moving south in two divisions."

"Where are they heading?" asked Nooj standing up.

"Judging from their current headings, the smaller division is heading for Guadosalam while the main body appears to be heading for Djose," said Lucil.

"They should get to Guadosalam today and Djose tomorrow," calculated Gippal.

Lucil nodded.

"If the troops have left Bevelle, we can get Baralai," said Gippal.

"Where is Baralai?" asked Nooj.

Gippal said nothing for a second,

"I don't know; I presume some where in the main offices. I didn't get to look around while I was there."

"So he could be dead," stated Nooj flatly.

"He could be but I don't think so," said Gippal. "Orders were still being issued when we left Bevelle. They needed his signature."

Nooj didn't point out that the Red Guard had left Bevelle.

"So you want to rescue him?" asked Nooj.

"Yes," said Gippal. "I want Tidus to come with me as he is relatively unknown in Bevelle."

"I would like to go to Guadosalam," said Yuna.

"I'm going with Yuna," added Rikku.

"Rather say here," said Tidus to Yuna. "You might be needed tomorrow."

"But I can do something today," said Yuna. "Besides I hope to try stop the fight or at least, try to stop the New Yevon followers from fighting."

Tidus nodded. Naturally he would have preferred to that Yuna didn't fight at all but just because she was soft spoken didn't mean she couldn't hold her own in a fight.

"So," he said with a grin, "do you have my sword?"

"I will go with Yuna as well," said Paine.

"Who is staying here?" asked Gippal.

Everyone, having a destination, turned to Nooj.

"Right, here is the plan," said Nooj, including Lucil who had been waiting patiently. "Yuna, Paine and Rikku with as many troops will fit on the Celcius will be dropped off at Guadosalam while Gippal and Tidus continue on to Bevelle. You two get hold of Baralai and return to Guadosalam. I am hoping that our presents will be enough to dissuade the Red Guard from fighting but I don't think so. After the conflict Captain Elma will remain in Guadosalam with a small troop while everyone else will return to Djose to assist against the main force."

Commander Lucil nodded,

"I'll get started," she said and turned to leave.

"Commander, make sure you take some Al Bhed riflemen with you," said Nooj.

"Yes, sir," said Lucil before leaving.

"Right, there is a lot of work to do – get moving," ordered Nooj.

"Yes, boss," joked Rikku as everyone started getting things going.

* * *

The Celcius touched down just outside Guadosalam. They had been able to see the Red Guard marching toward the temple as they flew in. It had looked like a massive army advancing on Guadosalam and everyone was more than a little apprehensive until Lucil pointed out that they had spread themselves across the Thunder Plain as they marched and their size would decrease as they moved closer together to enter Guadosalam.

Captain Elma was hanging over Buddy's shoulder directing him. They planned to stop the Red Guard from entering Guadosalam by engaging them on the open ground of the Thunder Plains. The Youth League and Machine Faction were ready and waiting; as soon as the doors opened they poured out and formed ranks. The only way for the Red Guard to continue was to push through them. Yuna stood with Rikku and Lucil; Paine was further down the line, leading the left flank and Elma was with the right.

"There are more of them than us," observed Lucil scanning the mass in front of them.

"Yes," said Yuna, "but we are fight for Spira and they are fighting for themselves."

As the two sides stood facing each other; a young man came forward with flag signaling that he wanted to talk.

"I'll talk to him," said Yuna suddenly.

"No," said Lucil. "That is my job."

"If anyone can persuade him to turn around, it's me," reasoned Yuna.

"If he tried anything-" started Lucil.

"He wouldn't get very far," finished Rikku pointedly.

Lucil didn't like the idea but she saw the sense in it.

"Okay," she said clearly not happy.

Yuna nodded her thanks and went to met him.

"Greetings," he said as she arrived, "I am Magare. Please stand down."

"I can not let you pass," said Yuna firmly.

Magare bowed slightly,

"Former summoner Yuna, you no longer have a part to play in Spira's future," he said.

"Why do you think I went on my pilgrimage?" asked Yuna.

Magare frowned, not sure where Yuna was going with her question.

"I went for the people of Spira, I was prepared to die for them," said Yuna. "I was prepared to give up everything for 10 years of peace."

"What's your point," interrupted Magare.

"You are threatening the peace as Sin once did," said Yuna.

Magare studied Yuna for a moment before nodding his head,

"I will allow you to return to your troops before I attack," he said.

Yuna could see he would not be swayed; Isaaru had been right. The Red Guard were completely focused and believed they were right. She thanked him and returned to Elma and Rikku, checking her guns as she went. Magare kept his word, Yuna had just told them they would be fighting when he launched his attack.

The sound of steel and gunfire filled the air.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Baralai looked down at his hand. It didn't look too bad, well not as bad as it felt. Baralai took a deep breath, Magasu had underestimated him and left him with a weapon. Studying the blade Baralai estimated that about a centimeter was lodged in the wood. Carefully he moved his hand up along the blade to the hilt, it hurt. His vision blurred slightly and he felt ill; Baralai swallowed carefully before continuing. The hardest part would be pulling the knife out the wood, the blade was thin but the guard wasn't much wider than the blade. He wondered if it would be possible for the knife to pass right through his hand if he was to jerk it up right rather than catching and pulling free of the wood. Either way his hand would be free and more than anything Baralai wanted to be free, he took a deep breath and pulled his hand upwards.

The scream was out his mouth before he had a chance to stop it, his vision went black for a moment and he threw up. But his hand was free. He rested his head against the back of the chair, breathing harshly. He allowed himself a small smile but it left quickly, he had one more thing to do – pull the knife from his hand. Pulling the blade free was not hard, his hand hurt so much he hardly felt it but he could see that things were not good. His hand was bleeding heavily and he couldn't move his fingers at all. Once he was free he used his headband as a tourniquet to slow if not stop the bleeding. Getting to his feet was another mission; he was tired, hungry, thirsty and the door looked so far away. Only when he got to the door did it occur to him that Magasu might have locked it but his fears were unfounded as he tried the door and it opened. Baralai listened for a few minutes before stepping out, the building appeared to be deserted. After a moment of debate Baralai decided not to take the most direct route to the exit, just in case he came across any of the Red Guard. He swayed slightly as he started moving but righted himself and continued forward.

Tidus jogged along behind Gippal, they had yet to come across anyone since entering the main offices. Anyone able to wield a weapon had been called to fight and marched south with the Red Guard. It gave the corridors an eerie feeling. With no interference they arrived at Baralai's office fairly quickly. Gippal stepped inside and stopped causing Tidus to run into to him but he didn't notice. The floor around the desk was splattered with blood and a trail let to the door. Looking down Gippal followed the trail with his eyes till it disappeared round a corner.

"This way," he said.

Tidus followed after an uneasy glance at the office.

It didn't take long to find Baralai, apart from the trail he had left, he was stumbling long only vaguely aware of where he was.

"Baralai," called Gippal as soon as he saw him.

"Gippal?" asked Baralai as he turned. "Listen… Magasu-"

"Isaaru found us, it's okay," assured Gippal.

Baralai's shoulders sagged in relief, then his body followed. Gippal rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Is he alright?" asked Tidus.

"He's alive," said Gippal after checking Baralai. "He's a mess but his hand looks like the worst injury."

Gippal retied the makeshift bandage and Tidus helped lift Baralai onto Gippal's back.

"Let's go," said Gippal once Baralai was secure.

Tidus nodded and lead the way towards the exit.

They were about to enter the main foyer when they heard voices. Tidus peered around the corner; there were two Red Guard walking toward them. Tidus motioned for Gippal to move back as he drew his sword and waited. As they came round the corner, Tidus swung his sword and caught the one guard across the side of his head. He fell to the floor and didn't more; his companion glanced down before he too fell into oblivion. Tidus looked round to see if there was anyone else but the building was quiet again. He set off with Gippal close behind. Once they were in the streets it was easier to move undetected. There was almost no one on the streets, all the Red Guard had left and people were staying in doors. They got to the Celcius without further incident. Buddy lifted off as soon as the doors closed and turned the airship to Guadosalam.

* * *

Tidus had seen dead people before but the seer number of bodies that lay on the ground before Guadosalam was overwhelming.

"I'm glad Baralai can't see this," said Gippal.

"Huh?" said Tidus, he hadn't been listening.

"All the New Yevon followers are fighting over something that never existed. Their cause is false," said Gippal.

Tidus glanced at the Praetor, he was still sleeping. He had surfaced briefly as they took off but hadn't been very coherent. Gippal had given him some water and cleaned his hand; Baralai had protested at first but soon passed out again.

"We can't stay too long," said Gippal, "we're here to pick up Yuna and the others as well as any able troops. I want to be back at Djose by this evening."

Tidus nodded and left the ship. Even as he left soldiers were filling the airship. He made his way to the temple, he knew Yuna would be inside. He came across Captain Elma, she was organising the troops who would remain. She, like everyone else, looked exhausted; they were covered in dirt and blood. Tidus went straight for the temple not wanting to bother Elma, not that she even noticed him. The inside of the temple was being used as a make shift hospital, the smell of blood and the moans of the dying filled the ancient building. He came across Rikku first, she was fixing some machina while instructing a young man on how to fix his gun.

"Rikku," called Tidus as he came up to her.

She turned but there was no smile of greeting. Her cloths were covered in blood and grease.

"Did you find him?" she asked, meaning Baralai.

"Yes," nodded Tidus, "where is Yuna?"

"I don't know," said Rikku looking at the machina in front of her.

"What?" asked Tidus. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't seen her since the battle started," said Rikku. "I don't know where she is."

Tidus felt an emotion flicker in his heart; he didn't recognise it but it made him uncomfortable.

"Gippal is wanting to move out as soon as possible," said Tidus as he wondered away searching the room.

Rikku nodded but Tidus didn't see it, he was looking for Yuna.

* * *

Baralai woke to the sounds of people moving and shouting. Opening his eyes he saw he was surrounded by armed men. His first thought was the Red Guard but he recognised Commander Lucil. Looking round he saw he was on an airship, next to him as a bottle of water and some crackers. Some one had replaced his clothes with a white linen tunic and trousers, not unlike pajamas. He watched the soldiers move about the ship; some were injured and all looked wary. He tired to sit up but fell back gasping in pain, his muscles were stiff and his hand throbbed. Suddenly there was a soldier beside him,

"Is everything alright, sir?" he asked towering over Baralai.

Baralai started to speak but coughed instead. The soldier reached down and opened the bottle of water before giving it to Baralai who nodded his thanks before drinking. The water was warm but soothed his throat.

"Where are we?" he asked when he could speak.

"Guadosalam, sir. On the airship, Celcius," said the soldier.

"Guadosalam," muttered Baralai.

"We engaged the Red Guard on the Thunder Plains preventing them of entering Guadosalam. We are currently picking up surviving troops before proceeding to Djose," said the soldier standing. "I will inform Gippal that you are awake."

The soldier left but was soon replaced by Gippal.

"How are you doing?" he asked looking concerned.

Baralai shrugged then winced,

"I'm alive," he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Gippal indicating Baralai's hand. "We're short on healers and they are helping with the injured. You have to make do with my handy work."

"What's happening?" asked Baralai.

"Magasu have mobilized the Red Guard. The main body is on its way to Djose, should reach it tomorrow. Nooj is stationed there with most of the Machine Faction and some Youth League. Once we're done here we're heading back to Djose," said Gippal reaching down to open the packet of cracker.

"Where is Magasu?" asked Baralai taking the offered cracker.

"We think he is with the main body heading to Djose," said Gippal.

Baralai nodded as he chewed slowly on the cracker. He would have loved to wolf down the whole packet but could hardly chew for pain.

"Sorry," said Gippal. "There were only rations available. I'll get you proper food at Djose."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Hey," said Gippal causing Baralai to look up. "Were you there when I spoke to Magasu?"

Baralai finished eating before saying,

"You spoke to Magasu?"

Gippal nodded.

"Was he taken in by your wit and charm?" asked Baralai.

Gippal studied Baralai for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

Rikku appeared and sat herself down next to Baralai ending their conversation.

"I'm glad you're safe," she said but there was none of her usual enthusiasm.

"Is everything ready to go?" asked Gippal getting back to the task at hand.

Rikku was using the edge of Baralai tunic to clean some dirt off her arm, she ignored Gippal's question.

"Rikku?" prompted Gippal.

"Some people aren't on board yet," said Rikku.

"Who?" asked Gippal.

"Tidus."

"Did he give you my message?" asked Gippal.

"Yes," said Rikku, "he then went to go look for Yuna."

"Where is Yuna?" asked Gippal.

Rikku shrugged,

"I don't know. As I told Tidus, I haven't seen her since the battle started."

"What," said Gippal and Baralai together.

"Rikku, make sense," snapped Gippal.

"Soon after the fighting started I lost sight of Yuna and I haven't been able to find here since. I've looked almost everywhere," said Rikku.

"Almost everywhere? Where haven't you looked?" asked Gippal, eyes narrowing.

Rikku hung her head,

"The Thunder Plains where the dead still lie."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Final Fantasy nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Please note that I have taken some liberties with story line and characters.

Author's note: The original Day Four document was lost so this is a rewrite; I tired to keep the original feel of Day Four but I just can't remember the terms and phrases I had used.

* * *

**THE FIGHT FOR SPIRA **

DAY FOUR

When the fayth left they took their prayer with them, leaving the halls and paths of the Cloister of Trails quiet; filled with lost memories of the past. The Farplane remained and sadness lingered.

Yuna was kneeling in front of her parents when Tidus found her; she looked back when he called to her.

"I was looking for you," he said joining her on the floor.

"Sorry," she apologized.

They were silent before Yuna spoke again.

"I sometimes feel as if I have to be happy all the time or else I'm letting everyone down," she said.

"I don't think you could let anybody down after all that you have done for Spira," said Tidus. "You have destroyed Sin, stopped a civil war and destroyed the Vegnagun. That's a lot of really big stuff to have done in a really short amount of time."

"I couldn't stop this fight," whispered Yuna.

Tidus silently pulled Yuna into his embrace and held her tightly.

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly. It was the first time she had broached the subject, they had spent the last two months organising their new life together and Yuna had been telling him all that had happened in the last two years and, in fact, she had been weighing the question in her mind while she sat there – wondering whether to ask or not.

"I'm not sure," said Tidus after some thought. "I remember saying goodbye and fading. I saw my father."

He fell silent.

"It was like drifting on the edge of sleep, you can go either way in a moment. Then I was swimming," he paused. "I was swimming to you."

"I didn't think I had been gone two years, though," he added with a grin.

Yuna gave a half hearted smile.

"Yuna," he said. "Sometimes bad stuff happens. You can try everything and it will still go wrong. Your mind wonders for a second and you loose the game but that doesn't mean you've lost the season. And you can play next year. You couldn't stop this fight but that doesn't mean you can't win this fight."

"You're right," she said with a small smile.

"Of course," said Tidus grinning.

Yuna couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Come on," she said leaving Tidus' arms to stand, "let's finish this together."

He nodded and stood offering his arm to her which she accepted and they left the Cloister of Trials.

* * *

"I'm sorry I gave everyone a fright, I didn't mean to," said Yuna after pulling herself from Rikku's overwhelming embrace.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," said Rikku, who was more relived than she let on.

The Celcius was ready to go by the time Tidus and Yuna arrived, as soon as they boarded it took off towards Djose. The airship was full of soldiers fixing and sorting gear, many were trying to catch some sleep. Magare was being held in the hold under strict guard, not only to stall any escape attempts but also to prevent any accidents from happening. As Yuna and Tidus made their way to the bridge they met up with Gippal.

"There you are," said Gippal by way of greeting.

Yuna smiled in return,

"Where is Baralai?" she asked.

"He's sleeping in one of the bunks. He's mostly okay but his hand is really bad," said Gippal.

"I'll take a look at it now," said Yuna.

"You sure?" asked Gippal obviously hoping Yuna would but feeling he had to ask anyway.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Yuna.

Gippal smiled,

"I have some stuff to do so I'll leave you to it."

"Okay," said Yuna moving off.

Rikku suddenly appeared at Tidus' side,

"Do you know how to fix a gun?" she asked.

"Um," said Tidus, not really wanting to admit he didn't even know how to fire a gun.

"I need some extra hands to fix the busted machina," explained Rikku.

"I'm going to look at Baralai's hand, when I'm done I'll help you, okay?" said Yuna. "Tidus can help you too."

"Yes," laughed Tidus nervously. "I'm not sure how to put a gun together."

"I'll show you," said Rikku pulling off while Yuna continued on her way.

Paine was sitting on a chair with her feet resting on the bunk that held Baralai, she got to her feet when Yuna walked in. There was a first aid kit at her feet, as well as some additional medical supplies from the soldiers.

"I'm glad you are okay," Paine said. "You had me worried."

"Sorry," apologised Yuna as she knelt beside Baralai. "How is he?"

"Sleeping," said Paine, "according to Gippal he hasn't had much of it."

Yuna carefully pulled the bandaging off Baralai's hand. Holding his hand in her own, she examined it slowly. The wound in his palm looked the worst but would heal on its own. She was worried about his finger and the possibility of him using them again. Taking a deep breath she focused her energy; forcing the tendons to knit together before stitching the wounds close. Once that was done, she bathed his hand and slowly wrapped it in clean bandages. Yuna prepared a sling for Baralai to wear when he woke, hopefully further preventing him from accidentally trying to use his hand as well as relieving the strain of keeping his hand elevated.

"That should do," said Yuna. She glanced over at Paine who had been watching her, occasionally lending a hand. "Do you think Spira is better today then it was three years ago?" she asked suddenly.

"You mean should you have defeated Sin?" asked Paine.

Yuna should have guessed that Paine would have seen her real question. She nodded.

"Yes, I do think Spira is better today than it was three years ago," said Paine. "There is less heartache and sadness. There are some people who will always take the opportunity to gain from people's sorrow. Once the people of Spira know this is their future, they will be happy with it."

"It just takes time," signed Yuna.

"Lots of time," agreed Paine.

* * *

The leaders of Spira's political parties as well as Paine, Yuna, Rikku and Tidus were gathered around a table in Gippal office. On the table was a blown up map of the Moonflow with Djose on the outer edges. Ink lines making the trade routes had been drawn on the map recently as well as marks indicating good defensive points and unstable terrain.

"Shinra has set up a system that allows for emergency broadcasts to access all com-spheres," said Paine who had spoken to Shinra on the fight to Djose.

"As per Gippal's request, it's base is in Luca," added Yuna.

"Why Luca?" asked Baralai, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Shelinda is a well known news broadcaster, people will believe her," said Gippal.

"Magasu also used Shelinda," pointed out Nooj.

"True," said Gippal slowly, "but she didn't contribute to that conversation, she can confirm what Baralai is saying."

"Okay," said Nooj clearing believing Gippal's reasoning was flawed. "The main task at hand is the coming attack by Magasu and the Red Guard."

"The troops should be concentrated at the narrowest part of the Moonflow – that is where Magasu will try to make his crossing," said Gippal. "I'll lead the main body with everyone else joining the troops to the left and right, however," said Gippal pointing at Nooj, "I need you to remain here and direct troop movement. I won't be able to see Magasu's attack formation from the ground but if you can from the top of Djose."

"It also give you time to get the troops from Guadosalam if things start to turn ugly," added Paine.

"How will we get them here?" asked Nooj.

"With the Celcius,' said Rikku.

"Baralai is going to use the Celcius to go to Luca," said Yuna.

"I think the Celcius should be on stand by in case we need the troops stationed in Guadosalam," said Tidus.

"Yes," agreed Gippal. "We've came across a light weight airship the other day that Baralai can use."

"Does it work?" asked Baralai, he had previous experiences with Gippal's discoveries.

"Yes," said Gippal. "Though you'll need a pilot."

"Are you not going to pilot?" asked Baralai. "If the three of us are there, it will strengthen what we're saying."

"I know but we don't have time. You go to Luca, Nooj and I will stay," said Gippal with a glance in Nooj's direction. "You can join us later."

"The pilot is a friend of mine," added Gippal. "And we've flown the airship before."

"Just so long as it gets me to Luca and back," said Baralai still a bit skeptical.

"Paine, I want you to lead the right flank," said Nooj. "Gippal will be leading the main body and Lucil the left."

"I've got some machina tanks that will be spread along the shore line," said Gippal. "There are enough men to have a rifle team on each front."

"More than half the machina from yesterday has been fixed and serviced but after today, I don't think it will take much more," said Rikku.

"I'm hoping this doesn't last more than a day," said Nooj.

"If Magasu shows any sign of retreating we'll move forward and make it finish today," said Gippal.

"Bear in mind we'll then have to cross the Moonflow," said Nooj.

"I can have two subs on stand by but they will have to be moved into position now," said Gippal.

"Where are they currently?" asked Tidus.

"Western banks of the Moonflow," said Gippal.

"How long will it take to get them into position?" asked Baralai.

"It can be done in two hours," said Gippal.

"I think it should be done," said Paine.

Nooj nodded in agreement. Gippal looked across at Rikku, who stood,

"Consider it done," she said and left the room and at brisk trot.

"Yuna, can I ask you to station yourself at Djose?" asked Nooj. "One, we will require your healing abilities and two, you can defend Djose if it comes to it."

"Do you think it will?" asked Paine.

"I'm not leaving it up to chance," said Nooj.

"I will stay here," said Yuna.

"Thank you," said Nooj. "We've got a lot of work to do, let's get going."

* * *

"Will that get to everyone?" asked Baralai.

"Yes," said Shelinda. "Shinra set it up himself."

She didn't tell him it was the first time it was being used.

"Good," said Baralai somewhat impressed by the little kid. He headed toward the airship but stopped when he realised the pilot wasn't following him.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I have orders to remain here until the conflict is over, sir," said the pilot.

"What?" said Baralai. "How am I supposed to get back?"

"My orders are to keep you here as well, sir," added the pilot.

"What?" repeated Baralai, "who gave you that order?"

"Gippal, sir. He said that you were in no condition to fight and I was to detain you here," said the pilot.

Baralai suddenly remembered the look that had passed between Gippal and Nooj while they had been planning earlier that morning. He looked at the airship, he didn't know how to pilot it and taking any other transport to Djose would take too long – he had to wait in Luca.

* * *

The com-sphere cracked into life, it image was a bit fuzzy at first but soon became clear. Baralai stood looking into the sphere,

"I have an important announcement to make," he said formally.

"Shit," said Gippal, "he looks terrible."

Rikku leaned forward slightly. It was true; apart from the bruises and bandages, he had bags under his eyes and his kept licking the cut on his lip.

"Magasu has deceived everyone. I am asking you to ignore any orders Magasu has given and return to Bevelle. Please stop this needless fighting," said Baralai. "The cause you are fighting for is false, Magasu has deliberately let started this war for his own gain. He is trying to be the captain of his own ship but don't let that ship be Spira. Spira belongs to everyone."

"Here they come," someone yelled turning everyone's attention to the task at hand.

"Right, time to fight," grinned Gippal as he picked up his gun.

In addition to her usual weapons, Rikku also had a rifle.

"Yes, boss," she said jokingly.

"I like that," said Gippal with a nod of approval.

"Tough, don't get used to it," said Rikku as they headed out.

Once again the sound of steel and gunfire filled the air. It would soon be followed by the screams of the dying.

* * *

Paine stood watching the prisoner processing, even with her arm in a sling she let off a no nonsense vibe. It helped that her sword arm was uninjured. Some had abandoned the fight when Baralai's message came through but not many. With Magasu and his subordinates imprisoned, most handed themselves over. They were simple folk that needed guidance; they had just followed the wrong counsel. Magasu had offered them a brighter future and they had fallen for it but now felt ashamed at their actions. There were those, however, that felt Magasu true goal was the only way forward and others were just looking for a fight.

"Paine."

She turned to see Baralai coming toward her and nodded a greeting.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her arm bound.

"Yes, it's not broken but I don't think I'll be hitting machina again," she said.

"Did anyone…" he didn't finish.

"No, everyone is alive but there were many deaths," answered Paine. "Gippal got shot in the leg in a heroic attempt at 'saving' Rikku, who is mostly unscathed and Tidus was caught in some exploding machina but is mainly bruised and scratched."

"Where is Gippal?" asked Baralai.

"In his office, I believe," said Paine.

"Is there enough place for all these people?" asked Baralai looking around.

Paine shook her head,

"They are not all being charged; they are not dangerous," she said. "The guilt they now feel is punishment enough."

"They are just looking for a brighter future," muttered Baralai.

Paine nodded.

Baralai stood there for a few minutes watching the people before making his to the temple. Djose was filled with injured people, it took Baralai a while to make his way to Gippal's office as he stopped to talk to people he recognised or other's who called to him wanting reassurance or forgiveness. He couldn't see Yuna anywhere but assumed she was busy else where. Baralai was not surprised to see Nooj sitting at Gippal's desk while Gippal lay on a make shift bed. Yuna was also in the room, she looked exhausted sitting next to Tidus, who was sleeping on a bed similar to Gippal's.

"Oh," said Gippal, "you're back."

"I am not an invalid," said Baralai straight to the point.

"You were hardly fit enough to fight," said Gippal. "You could have died out there."

"And you couldn't have?" asked Baralai looking pointedly at Gippal's wounded leg.

"Stop arguing," said Nooj, "what's done is done."

Baralai let it drop, he was stalling in any case.

"Did you catch Magasu?" he asked.

"Yes," said Nooj. "He, along with Magare and Magata, are being held downstairs."

Baralai nodded before sitting down.

"I saw Paine outside; where is Rikku?" he asked.

Nooj answered,

"I've sent her with the Celcius to collect the troops in Guadosalam. She's all fired up and might do something that she'll regret later."

"Like kill Magasu – I doubt she'll regret that," said Gippal.

"Probably not, however, he will be tried like any other criminal. He may not like the rules that govern Spira but that is the way things are," said Nooj. "We can start questioning him tomorrow once everyone is rested and thinking properly."

"I, I would like to be present for the questioning," said Baralai.

"I was hoping you would," said Nooj.

"Why?" asked Gippal.

"Magasu may have told Baralai things believing that he would be ruling Spira by the time Baralai was found," said Nooj.

"I was hoping he might explain his reasoning," said Baralai.

"We'll question him tomorrow morning then fly them all to Bevelle to await their trail," said Nooj.

There were nods all round,

"Good," said Nooj. "Now to get something to eat."

* * *

Magasu sat up right but relaxed in his chair, cross the table sat Nooj and Baralai. There were three armed Al Bhed in the room; one behind Magasu and two by the door.

"I'm going to ask you some questions before you are escorted Bevelle," said Nooj as he placed a recorder sphere on the table and turned it on.

"No immediate execution?" asked Magasu with mock disappointment.

"You'll go on trail," said Nooj.

"Ah, the humane solution," sneered Magasu.

"You may be sentenced to death," pointed out Nooj, "it's not up to me."

"And you?" Magasu turned to Baralai. "After all the fun we had – would you kill me? I would if I was you."

"I'm not you," said Baralai.

"You don't want to kill me even a little," leered Magasu.

"Do you wish to add to your list of crimes?" asked Baralai a little stiffly.

Magasu turned his attention to Nooj,

"You know, he has the sweetest taste."

"We are not here to discuss your sexual preferences," said Nooj curtly. "Rather, the reason behind your attack on the social order of Spira," added Nooj deliberating using Magasu's style of speech.

Magasu dropped all pretences,

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. I have nothing against the current governing of Spira except that I'm not running it," said Magasu. "The masses out there were suddenly inundated with machina and what they spent their sad lives believing was shown to be false. They were directionless so I gave them a goal and they took with both hands."

"Ultimate dystopian society," said Baralai.

"Yes, where everyone listens to me," said Magasu.

"And why should it be you?" asked Nooj.

"Because I acted," answered Magasu. "Look how close it came to war a few months ago, look how many people litter the fields now – under one government, me, there will be no factions."

"There will always be those that oppose you, people who will not be told what to do or others that refuse to see people controlled with no free will," said Baralai. "Even when Sin was here, there were those that fought the teaching of Yevon."

"One flaw in my plan was letting _them_ live so they could die in the war; I should have dealt with them first," said Magasu, genuinely regretting not killing Yuna and the people that were close to her; those who believed in her.

"Magare and Magata, they knew your true goal?" asked Nooj.

"Yes, they are committed to my cause," answered Magasu.

"Who else knew?" asked Nooj.

"I believe some suspected things were not as they seemed but no one said anything," said Magasu.

"Would you have let them ask?" asked Nooj.

"My followers know they can ask me anything," said Magasu smugly.

"And what would you have told them?" asked Nooj.

"What they wanted to hear," said Magasu. "They were fighting for the good of Spira, returning her to her peaceful state under one governing body."

"Yours," said Nooj.

"Yes," said Magasu.

"And how were you planning on controlling the people after you instigated a war?" asked Nooj.

"By pointing out the error of our current ways and banning machina," answered Magasu.

"But the Red Guard would have had weapons, to protect the people," added Baralai.

"So you were listening to me," said Magasu thoughtfully.

"I think that is all," said Nooj standing.

"Don't you want to know about possible follow up plans should anything happen to me?" teased Magasu.

"The fact that you suggest it means there is nothing," said Nooj.

* * *

"Lady Yuna, I have a favour to ask," said Baralai quietly. They had just landed in Bevelle with the prisoners. Baralai had called Yuna as the ship emptied and people set about their various tasks.

"Yes," she said hang back to talk to him.

"I would like you to perform a sending," he said once everyone had left.

Yuna was a bit taken aback – she hadn't performed a sending in a long time.

"It's the acolyte Magasu killed," continued Baralai.

Yuna nodded, she had heard about it from Gippal.

"Of course, when ever you are ready," she said.

Baralai nodded his thanks and left the airship to be greeted by Isaaru, who had returned the day before.

"Everything is back in order," said Isaaru referring to Baralai's office.

"Did you find out his name?" asked Baralai.

Isaaru nodded not needing to know who Baralai was referring to.

"He's name was Sette, his family live in Bevelle," he said.

"I would like for you arrange for them to join me at the south beach for a sending this evening, I've arranged it with Lady Yuna," said Baralai.

"At once," said Isaaru and left quickly.

Baralai headed off toward the New Yevon main offices, he didn't walk alone for long as some citizen of Bevelle joined him along the way, all eager to know the outcome of the battle and what would happened to Magasu and the Red Guard.

Even though his office had been restored, Baralai felt a bit uncomfortable sitting at his desk. It was all the same, except for his chair. He glanced across at the pile of paperwork that had been neatly stacked on the corner of his desk, he looked down at his left hand – it was going to take ages to work through it all so he might as well start to fix the chaos that had been started.

Isaaru came to fetch him sometime later for the sending, he didn't realise how uneasy he felt until they reached the south beach and Sette's parents were waiting along with Yuna. There were brief introductions and condolences which while heartfelt seemed to mean nothing compared to their loss.

* * *

"Hey!"

The yell caused Baralai to jump, he looked up to see Gippal coming across his office. He rested both hands on Baralai's desk and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Working," said Baralai. "There is a lot of work to be done."

"You still busy with that?" asked Gippal.

"It's only been three days," said Baralai.

"I suppose," said Gippal, "there wasn't much work to be done at Djose."

"The Machine Faction didn't try to start a civil war," pointed out Baralai.

"Nor did you," said Gippal.

"The orders have my mark on them," said Baralai.

"Those were not normal circumstances," objected Gippal.

"Things still have to go along the correct paths," said Baralai.

"You sound like Nooj," muttered Gippal with a smile.

"He is correct in this matter," said Baralai. "Besides, it's taking me forever to write with my right hand."

"How is it going?" asked Gippal pointing at Baralai's bandaged left hand.

"Slow," he said. "It may take weeks, if not months before I can use it like before. Very annoying."

"I would have given the work to someone else," said Gippal.

"Isn't that what you have done at Djose?" asked Baralai innocently.

Gippal open his mouth to say something then shut it, only to open it again.

"Delegation," he said.

Baralai laughed.

"Finally!" exclaimed Gippal. "I've been trying to get you to laugh for ages."

"Is that why you have been pestering me these last two days?" asked Baralai.

"One of the reasons," said Gippal honestly.

"What's the other?" asked Baralai with a very good idea.

"Magasu's trial is this afternoon," said Gippal turning serious.

Baralai nodded stiffly.

"Are you going?" asked Gippal.

"I don't want to," said Baralai turning his attention to the work in front of him, "but everyone will expect me to be there."

"Are you okay?" asked Gippal concerned over Baralai's reaction.

Baralai dropped the page he was looking at on to his desk and leaned back in his chair,

"I'm tired," he said. "This whole thing is exhausting – everyone is treating me like some sort of invalid. He tired me to a chair and tormented me for three days but I'm still alive; many people are not, others are suffering more than I did – you know how many people died because I thought I could save one boy by signing that order?"

"You think this is your fault?" asked Gippal disbelieving.

"Whose if not mine?" asked Baralai.

"Magasu," said Gippal loudly. "He used everyone to get what he wanted, he used that fact that you have compassion for human life to get what he wanted. People did die but they were people who had joined to fight to protect Spira, they voluntarily gave their lives to protect the idea of Spira. Signing the order saved innocent people from Magasu, he would have gone through all of New Yevon to make you sign it."

"Would you have signed it?" asked Baralai directly.

"Yes," said Gippal firmly. "If the situation was the same and I knew I could save an innocent person, I would. The truth is – soldiers fight and they die."

Baralai said nothing for awhile,

"I still feel responsible," he said.

"Yeah, I know," said Gippal.

* * *

Taking Magasu's statement into account the court found him guilty of kidnapping, assault, treason and declaring war without authority. Magare and Magata were also found guilty as well as aiding a cause that instigated the disruption of social order for personal gain. All three were sentenced to death for it was felt that owing to the lack of remorse for their actions they may incite further situations in prison resulting in riots and possible prison breaks.

It was also fear they were still in control over some sect that the council was unaware of and to prevent further uprising, communication had to be ceased and death ensured this. There were some that argued against the ruling but they were few, many felt that an example had to be set as another may try the same thing at a later date. The people of Spira had enough problems dealing with the new changes that were happening, they didn't need the added stress of individuals trying to take control of the governing of Spira.

Several of Magasu's commanding officers were sentenced to jail time not less than 40 years while the level of knowledge of Magasu's intentions dictated the punishments for lower ranking personal. Considering most had turned themselves in after Magasu was arrested, imprisonment was limited and many returned to their previous lives. It would take years until people realised that things had changed, Sin was not coming back and until the ten year mark was passed, people would only then realise that what they had was for good.

Gippal met up with Baralai outside.

"That wasn't as bad as you though it was, was it?" asked Gippal.

"It wasn't easy," admitted Baralai, "but it wasn't bad."

"I have a surprise for you," said Gippal grinning.

"What?" asked Baralai slowly.

"So suspicious," said Gippal pretending to be hurt.

"I have the right to be – you left me in Luca," pointed out Baralai.

"True," grinned Gippal, "but you'll like this surprise."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Baralai.

"Hold out your hand," said Gippal.

"Why?" asked Baralai frowning.

"A little faith, please," said Gippal.

Baralai held out his right hand and Gippal placed two pieces of paper on it with some flourish.

"Blitzball tickets," said Baralai reading the tickets.

"For The Game," said Gippal.

"The Game?" asked Baralai frowning but realising soon enough. "Oh, that game."

"Everyone is, more than usual, excited about it owing to the fighting and all that. And I know you secretly like Blitzball," added Gippal.

"It's not a secret, I like Blitzball," said Baralai, "It fun to watch, I'm just not obsessive about it."

"Are you saying I'm obsessive about it?" asked Gippal.

Baralai coughed politely and looked the other way.

"Nooj," called Gippal as he spotted the man, along with Paine, heading toward them, "would you say I was obsessive about Blitz?"

Nooj looked between the two,

"Yes," he said.

Gippal looked at Paine but she declined to comment by looking away.

"Geez, I don't know why I hang around with the lot of you," muttered Gippal.

"Speaking of which," said Paine, "ever since we met up there has been nothing but trouble."

"Paine is right," said Nooj thoughtfully.

"It's not my fault," said Gippal.

"Nor mine," said Baralai.

"Not me," added Paine.

"Why do you assume it has to be the fault of one of us?" asked Nooj.

"Because it's more fun that way," said Gippal laughing as they continued along the street.

* * *

"You guys ready?" asked Wakka.

There was a chorus of yes.

"What's our goal?" asked Wakka.

There was a chorus of victory.

"But we can do our best as well?" asked Tidus.

"Of course," said Wakka laughing.

The much anticipated game had arrived and the stadium was alive with energy. Shinra had employed his previous skills to broadcast the game over all comspheres; if you loved to Blitz you were watching this game and everyone wanted their team to win.

As the Aurochs entered the stadium there was cheering and shouts of good luck.

"You should send that to the other team," yelled Tidus with a cheeky grin.

And the whistle went.

END


End file.
